L'As de Pic
by I-AM-CHUCK-BASS
Summary: "Attrape-moi si tu peux."
1. Chapitre I

**TITRE :** L'As de Pic

**RESUME :** "Attrape-moi si tu peux." /

**GENRE :** Romance/Adventure. UA. Je répète : **UA**.

**RATING :** M

* * *

**Le thème de cette histoire ne se résume qu'à une seule chanson :**

_"In the house, In a Heartbeat" - John Murphy_

* * *

.

**Chapitre I**

.

**E**n dépit de ses escarpins la surélevant du sol de huit bon centimètres, Pansy Parkinson monta quatre à quatre les marches en pierre la menant aux portes de la Banque Nationale de Gringott. Arrivée en haut, elle fouilla rapidement dans son sac à main et en extirpa une paire de lunette de soleil noire qu'elle posa sur son nez. Elle baissa ensuite les yeux sur sa montre. 11h59 et 28 secondes. _Parfait_.

Poussant les portes vitrées du bâtiment, elle pénétra dans l'immense hall bondé, avança de trois pas puis s'arrêta. Elle jeta à un coup d'œil circulaire tout autour d'elle au travers de ses verres teintés, son regard scannant méticuleusement chacune des personnes, chacun des objets sur lesquels ses yeux se posaient. Elle croisa de plein fouet le regard d'un jeune homme avachi contre le mur tout à gauche, près des comptoirs. Il était habillé dans le débraillement le plus total, un vieux k-way vert sur le dos, la capuche rabattue sur ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés, revêtu d'un vieux jogging Adidas dont les bouts râpés tombaient en lambeaux sur ses tennis trouées. Son regard était extraordinairement perçant. C'était comme s'il avait patiemment attendu que Pansy le regarde depuis qu'elle avait passé les portes de Gringott car, aussitôt après, il se décolla du mur et fonça droit vers elle.

Pansy fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Elle se dirigea vers l'un des nombreux comptoirs tout en enlevant nonchalamment ses lunettes de soleil puis fit glisser une bretelle de son sac sur son épaule pour les glisser à l'intérieur. La seconde suivante, son sac à main lui fut violemment arraché. En état de choc, Pansy se retourna, bouche bée, yeux exorbités. Le voyou qui l'avait fixé effrontément lorsqu'elle était rentrée s'en allait en courant vers les portes de la Banque, son sac fermement coincé sous son bras. Pansy poussa alors un tel hurlement que tout le monde, employés comme clients, stoppa net toute activité pour se tourner vers elle. Elle pointa ensuite son index tremblant vers la porte.

« AU VOLEUR ! AU VOLEUR ! IL EST PARTI AVEC MON SAC A MAIN ! AU VOLEUR ! » s'époumona-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë tandis qu'un attroupement se créait autour d'elle.

Elle tapait du pied, faisait de grands gestes, s'arrachait les cheveux, désignait la porte en hurlant. Et l'attroupement s'épaississait à vue d'œil.

« J'AI L'EQUIVALENT DE PLUS DE DEUX CENT CINQUANTE LIVRES DANS CE SAC A MAIN, FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE ! RATTRAPEZ-LE ! RATTRAPPEZ CE MALFRAT ! RATTRAPEZ CE VOLEUR ! AU VOLEUR ! ! »

Le montant censé se trouver dans l'objet du vol sembla provoquer des remous dans la foule car quelques éléments se décidèrent à courir vers la porte à la suite du voleur qui devait déjà être très loin. Parmi eux un trentenaire qui, en poussant violemment la porte de la Banque, manqua de blesser un coursier qui s'apprêtait à entrer, une enveloppe en main. Ce-dernier esquiva habilement le danger en sautant en arrière et haussa des sourcils en dévisageant l'homme qui dévalait à présent les escaliers, sans prendre la peine de s'excuser.

« On se demande où est passé le respect… » murmura Draco Malfoy.

Il ouvrit donc à son tour la porte. C'était la débandade à l'intérieur. Près d'une soixantaine de personne encerclaient à présent Pansy qui éclatait en sanglots. Draco jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la scène puis se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les comptoirs. Le rapt avait tellement capté l'attention de l'entourage que les files menant aux bureaux avaient été presque toutes désertées.

« Oui ? C'est pour quoi ? » lui demanda d'une voix absente la jeune femme assise derrière le comptoir qui ne ratait pas une miette de ce qui se passait dans le hall.

« J'ai ici une course pour le directeur de cette banque, Mr Gringott. C'est un colis de la plus haute importance. »

L'employée, qui gardait les yeux fixés sur Pansy, n'avait absolument rien écouté. Draco dû toquer sévèrement sur le bois du comptoir pour qu'elle sursaute et le considère vraiment.

« Hein ? Euh oui ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » aboya-t-elle.

« J'ai un colis de la plus haute importance à transmettre à Mr Gringott en main propre. »

« Donnez-le-moi là, je le transmettrais à son assistante. » lui répondit d'un ton négligeant la jeune femme en désignant la fente située en bas de la vitre les séparant.

Draco se rapprocha en haussant des sourcils.

« J'ai dis : en main propre. » répéta-t-il en prenant bien soin d'articuler.

L'employée lui lança alors un coup d'œil agacé.

« Et puis d'abord, qui vous envoie ? Vous avez un rendez-vous ? Vous savez qu'il ne suffit pas de se présenter la bouche en cœur à l'entrée d'une banque pour s'entretenir avec le directeur ? »

Draco lui colla alors une lettre signée par la direction des Fonds Monétaires Anglais sur sa paroi vitrée.

« Et voici, pour répondre à votre première question. »

Il montra ensuite « Eclair De Feu, La plus rapide Entreprise de Coursier depuis 1918 » brodé sur sa veste d'uniforme, au niveau de l'emplacement de son cœur.

« Ceci, pour répondre à votre seconde question. Quant à la troisième, rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas si stupide. »

Son interlocutrice lut en diagonale la lettre puis soupira, excédée, mais finit par se lever. Elle sortit un trousseau de clé de sa poche et lui fit signe de la suivre. Draco fit alors tout le tour et se retrouva devant une porte blindée que l'employée de Gringott ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

« Restez ici, le temps que j'appelle son assistante. » lui ordonna-t-elle, aussitôt qu'il fut entré.

Draco hocha la tête et resta sagement sur le pas de l'entrée. Il regarda partout autour de lui, aux aguets. Sa présence semblait ne gêner personne. Mieux : il se fondait si bien dans le paysage que personne n'avait remarqué qu'il était entré. Chacun était affairé soit derrière son ordinateur, soit autour de la machine à café, soit devant l'une des vitres du bureau, à observer ce qui se tramait dans le hall de Gringott. _Parfait_.

« Suivez-moi. » lui fit la jeune femme qui l'avait faite entrer.

Elle traversa la pièce toute entière et atteignit une grande porte. Draco la remercia tandis qu'elle la lui ouvrait pour qu'il puisse passer en premier. Un long et interminable couloir tapissé de bureaux fermés s'ouvrait à eux. L'employée reprit la tête de file.

« Vous travaillez ici depuis longtemps ? » voulut savoir Draco.

Il sortit des gants en plastiques de la poche intérieure de sa veste tout en gardant un œil sur son guide. Celle-ci eut un rire amer.

« Depuis _trop _longtemps. »

« Ah oui ? » Il passa sa main droite dans un des gants. « Pourtant, les locaux sont si luxueux… J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour échanger mon boulot contre une place derrière ces comptoirs. »

Il passa sa main gauche dans l'autre gant.

« Toutes ces moulures, cette architecture de génie, tout cet or… »

« Ouais bah cet or, on aimerait bien l'avoir aussi dans nos salaires tiens ! » ricana-t-elle. « Ca vous paie bien, vous, de faire des courses à longueur de journée ? »

Draco ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe qu'il tenait et en ressortit une seringue.

« Oh, assez pour survivre. Mais je suis toujours en recherche d'un meilleur gagne-pain. »

« Je vous conseille de rester là où vous êtes si vous arrivez à remplir correctement votre frigo. Parce que Gringott, c'est beau seulement de loin. »

Draco poussa la pression de la seringue qui fit gicler quelques goutes incolores.

« Vraiment ? J'ai toujours pensé le contraire pourtant… »

« Détrompez-vous ! » s'exclama-t-elle en levant l'index. « Lorsque vous commenc… _aïe !_ »

Le coursier venait d'enfoncer profondément la moitié de la dose contenue dans la seringue dans la nuque de la banquière. Cette-dernière grimaça puis porta sa main à l'endroit concerné.

« Aïe ! Mais ça fait mal ! » grimaça-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que…. Qu'est-ce… Ma tête… »

Elle s'appuya contre le mur en titubant. Ses paupières se fermaient déjà d'elles-mêmes. Elle eut tout de même la force de lever les yeux vers Draco et tendit faiblement son bras vers lui.

« Ma…mon…à l'…aide…ven…venez…s'il… »

Draco s'accroupit alors à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle luttait pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Il la fixa longuement, totalement impassible.

« Et maintenant, Gretchen Hepffer, on va faire un gros, un très gros dodo. » lui chuchota-t-il tandis qu'elle rendait les dernières armes.

Il fouilla dans ses poches et prit les deux pass qui l'intéressaient, délaissa les quatre autres, puis glissa le trousseau de clé qu'elle avait utilisé dans sa poche de pantalon et se releva. Il marcha d'un pas pressé vers le fond du couloir et, tout en passant les portes battantes grises, manqua de bousculer une autre jeune femme qui venait de l'autre côté. Elle devait avoir la vingtaine, était vêtue d'un tailleur noir chic et ressemblait à ce genre de secrétaires qui passaient leur temps à tenter leur patron.

« Oh ! Je suis désolé ! » s'excusa platement Draco en reculant pour la laisser passer. « Après vous. »

Elle le jaugea, lui et son uniforme de coursier, avec la plus grande condescendance, puis lui demanda :

« Etes-vous le porteur du colis de la plus haute importance qui doit être transmis à Mr Gringott ? »

Draco avança, de sorte que la porte se ferme juste derrière lui. Il mit en évidence l'enveloppe qu'il tenait précautionneusement.

« Oui, en effet. Je suis envoyé par le Fond Monétaire Anglais. Je dois lui donner ce paquet en main propre. »

Elle considéra d'un œil suspicieux le paquet en question.

« Et comment se fait-il que la direction du Fond Monétaire ne nous ait pas prévenu par téléphone ? »

« Mr Gringott a sans doute dû recevoir un appel personnel de leur part sans que vous ne… »

« Impossible. Je filtre _tous_ ses appels. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche en secouant la tête, dépassé.

« Ecoutez, je ne suis que coursier. On m'a donné une tâche et je me dois de l'exécuter, point barre. Ce colis doit être donné en main propre à Mr Gringott. »

« Il est actuellement en rendez-vous. Je le lui donnerais lorsqu'il en sortira. En main propre. »

« Je suis navré mais on m'a formellement stipulé de lui transmettre moi-même ce paq… »

L'assistante s'agaça et tenta de lui prendre l'enveloppe des mains.

« Ecoutez, donnez-moi cette chose, qu'on en finisse ! »

En un éclair, Draco dégaina son automatique et pointa profondément l'embout sur la gorge de la jeune femme. Le teint de cette-dernière devînt blême la seconde suivante. Draco la prit rudement par le bras et la rapprocha de lui de sorte qu'elle était dos à lui et avançait comme une marionnette, à sa guise, sans que l'on puisse soupçonner qu'elle était en danger de mort.

« Tu commences à me taper sérieusement sur le système. » lui dit-il dans le creux de l'oreille. « Et en plus, tu me retardes. Faisons plutôt les choses comme ça, Alexandra : tu files dans ton bureau, tu m'appelles ton patron et tu lui demandes de se ramener ici le plus vite possible. OK ? »

Alexandra, devant lui, tremblait de tout son corps. Elle parvenait à peine à marcher droit sur ses talons hauts.

« Mais j-je risque d'êt-tre virée si je… »

Draco enfonça un peu plus l'arme sur sa gorge pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas tellement matière à parlementer.

« OK, OK. Tout ce que vous voudrez. Je l'appelle. » se reprit-elle immédiatement d'une voix suppliante.

« Gentille fille. »

Il ne relâcha pas pour autant la pression. Levant la tête, il lança un coup d'œil en direction des caméras et offrit un petit clin d'œil aux boîtiers électroniques.

« Et tu te dépêches. » lui ordonna-t-il glacialement tandis qu'elle s'installait sur le siège de son petit bureau, chancelante et pâle comme la mort.

L'assistante hocha rapidement la tête et prit d'une main tâtonnante le combiné du téléphone qui était juste devant elle. Elle se trompa trois fois de composition de numéros, sous la terreur, et réussit au bout de la quatrième fois, juste après que Draco ait approché l'arme de sa tempe.

« Alexandra, vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour me déranger en pleine réunion. » s'exclama Mr Gringott d'une voix contrariée en décrochant au bout de la deuxième tonalité.

« Je, oui, Mr, Mr Gringott, il y a une…une urgence. Il faut v-v-vraiment que vous, il faut que vous veniez Mr Gringott. S'il vous plaît. QUELQU'UN TENTE DE ME… _Tûûûût tûûûût tûûûût_… »

Le directeur de Gringott fixa son portable, troublé. Il se racla la gorge et releva la tête. Quinze paires d'yeux le fixaient.

« Je… »

Il fixa distraitement la porte puis reporta son regard sur l'assemblée. Il n'avait jamais entendu son assistante parler avec une voix si suppliante et angoissée. Il se leva.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser deux secondes. Il faut que j'aille…vérifier quelque chose. Je ne serais pas long. »

Il atteignit la sortie en trois enjambées. Se retrouvant dans le couloir, il trouva le corridor étonnamment calme. En règle générale, on pouvait entendre le bruit des touches d'ordinateur sur lesquelles Alexandra appuyaient à toute vitesse lorsqu'elle effectuait les comptes qu'il lui donnait de faire. Il y avait aussi le téléphone de la réception qui, habituellement, sonnait toutes les cinquante secondes.

Et là, pas un seul bruit. Pas même l'ombre d'une respiration.

Mr Gringott avança lentement, très lentement vers la loge de son assistante. De toute façon, la pièce était vitrée. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, il pourrait l'entrevoir depuis l'extérieur et appeler ensuite du renfort si bes…

« Oh mon Dieu. » souffla-t-il en s'immobilisant.

Il lui était effectivement arrivé quelque chose.

Gisant sur le sol, les yeux ouverts, une balle entre les deux yeux, Alexandra était morte. Mr Gringott se sentit défaillir. Il se tînt au mur, tentant de réorganiser ses pensées. Il fallait appeler quelqu'un. Il fallait prévenir tout le monde. Il fallait tirer l'alarme. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Il se retourna en trombe et tomba nez à nez avec l'automatique de Draco pointé au même endroit où avait été touché son assistante.

« Avance. » lui ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Mr Gringott obtempéra et recula, recula, recula jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Les portes s'entrouvrirent et ils furent enfermés dans les cages d'ascenseur.

« Allez-vous me tuer ? » murmura-t-il tandis que Draco appuyait sur le bouton du 3e et dernier étage.

« _Veuillez introduire la clé de reconnaissance._ » résonna une voix électronique.

Draco ressortit le trousseau de clé, fit rentrer la plus grosse clé dans l'emplacement prévu et la fit tourner. L'ascenseur se mit alors en marche.

« Pas encore. » répondit le faux coursier.

Ils atteignirent l'étage en question qui les mena vers un long corridor aux allures de couloir de prison. Un autre ascenseur se trouvait au bout. Une fois à l'intérieur, Draco appuya sur le bouton A.

« _Veuillez exécuter le protocole 33._ »

Sous les yeux médusés du directeur, seule personne censée savoir comment appliquer ce fameux protocole, Draco composa le code à vingt sept chiffres, inséra le deuxième pass, composa un autre code à treize chiffre, inséra le premier pass et colla la main de Mr Gringott sur la plaque transparente de reconnaissance digitale. L'ascenseur se mit alors à descendre jusqu'au troisième sous-sol.

« Je dois dire que je suis impressionné. » avoua Mr Gringott tandis que l'indicateur sonnait leur arrivée à bon port.

« Vous avez de quoi. » répliqua Draco avant de le tirer sans ménagement à l'extérieur. « Allez, dehors. »

Ils marchèrent le long d'un nouveau couloir faiblement éclairé et menant à une grande porte quadruplement blindée munie d'une énorme manivelle en fer.

« Tournez-la. » lui ordonna-t-il.

« Pourquoi ne le feriez-vous pas ? »

Draco le poussa vers l'avant.

« Fermez-la et ouvrez. Vous pensez que je suis assez bête pour ne pas savoir que si quelqu'un d'autre que vous effleure ces manivelles, l'alarme se déclenchera ? »

Mr Gringott se décida enfin à ouvrir, à contrecœur.

« Je suis _réellement_ impressionné. Vous avez dû étudier les plans de la Banque depuis ses… »

« Arrêtez de me flatter, vous allez me faire rougir. »

Son otage donna un dernier coup de manivelle puis un bruit mécanique se fit entendre.

« Baissez-vous. »

Le directeur soupira puis se baissa, sachant ce qu'il avait à faire. Il ouvrit grand son œil droit à l'emplacement du milieu de la manivelle et un faisceau lumineux en sortit pour vérifier l'authenticité du visiteur. Et la porte s'entrouvrit lentement sur la richesse de Gringott tenant dans une pièce de près de trente mètres carré. Draco ne se laissa pas déconcentrer par la légion de billets verts entreposés.

« Mais après vous, Mr le Directeur. » lui sourit-il, ayant finalement atteint son but.

Mr Gringott entra, tentant de garder malgré tout la tête haute, suivi de près son ravisseur. La porte du coffre-fort se referma alors automatiquement sur eux deux.

**.**

**.**

« Un Latte caramel, s'il vous plaît. » commanda Hermione Granger à la serveuse du Starbuck Coffee.

« Et avec ça ? »

« Ce sera tout. »

« Veuillez vous approcher des caisses, nous vous apportons votre commande tout de suite. »

Hermione hocha la tête et s'approcha de la file tout en nouant ses longues boucles châtain clair en un chignon lâche.

Le mercredi était le seul jour où elle ne travaillait pas avant 14h. Agent au service d'intervention de la Hogwarts British Police – HBP – six jours sur sept, elle ne pouvait que savourer ces quelques moments de quiétude, loin du caractère tyrannique de son Chef McGonagall, loin des coups bas de sa chère collègue Lavender Brown, loin de la tête de salaud de Ronald Weasley.¨

« Et voici, 2 Livres et 60 cents. Merci de votre visite et à bientôt. »

Hermione referma sa paume de main sur l'appoint que lui tendait la vendeuse puis glissa le tout dans son portefeuille. Elle porta la paille verte à sa bouche et aspira une gorgée du milk-shake glacé. Pour une raison indéterminée, son regard s'attarda sur la télévision près de l'entrée du magasin allumée sur une chaîne d'information 24/24h.

« …_L'As de Pic a encore frappé ce midi et pas à la plus petite des portes. La Banque de Gringott a été la cible de ce mystérieux cambrioleur qui fascine autant qu'il fait frissonner toute la Grande-Bretagne depuis maintenant cinq semaines. Au total, des centaines de millions de Livres ont été dérobé en l'espace de six minutes…_ »

Hermione manqua de recracher son Latte. Six minutes ? !

« …_dans le coffre-fort de cette Banque pourtant classée parmi les plus sûres d'Europe. Nos reporters, Alicia Porter et Jeffrey Oggs, ont été dépêchés sur les lieux où une section du HBP ainsi qu'une équipe du FBI travaillent ensemble à reconstituer le fil des évènements._ »

Hermione grimaça. Il existait une très forte rivalité entre le FBI et Hogwarts depuis la nuit des temps. Les deux géants policiers se concurrençaient sur tous les plans et la médaille était à celui qui réussissait à intervenir et à résoudre l'affaire du moment en premier. L'As de Pic était donc une véritable mine d'or. Pour la première fois, Hermione regretta de ne pas être de service.

« _Dans les locaux de la Banque de Gringott, c'est la débandade._ » annonçait la journaliste Alicia Porter. « _Employés, consultants, banquiers : personne n'avait vu le coup venir. Et pourtant, le cambriolage a vraiment au lieu, le tout en un laps de temps record. Six minutes – et je dis bien six – ont été nécessaires pour que l'un des plus grands vols de l'histoire bancaire se déroule. Laissez-moi vous retracer le déroulement supposé des événements._ »

Hermione prit carrément place sur le tabouret de bar situé juste devant l'écran. La façade de Gringott fut projetée tandis que la journaliste commentait toujours les événements.

« _11h59 : toutes les caméras de Gringott sont mystérieusement débranchées, brouillant absolument tous les écrans de surveillances. 12h00 : d'après les différents témoignages récoltés, une jeune femme venue déposer de l'argent sur son compte, se fait sauvagement arracher son sac à main par un jeune homme juste à l'entrée du bâtiment._ »

« _C'était soudain !_ » témoigna quelqu'un juste après au micro de la chaîne télévisée. « _Elle a commencé à hurler comme une folle : « Au voleur ! Au voleur ! Il a prit mon sac à main ! Il y avait plus de deux cent cinquante Livres Sterling dedans ! », puis elle s'est assise sur le sol et elle a commencé à pleurer hystériquement. On ne pouvait pas rester de marbre c'était comme un phénomène de cirque. Presque tout le monde a commencé à l'encercler. Si ce n'était qu'une diversion pour laisser agir en toute tranquillité ce fameux As de Pic, c'était extrêmement bien réussi._ »

Tout en aspirant une nouvelle gorgée de son Latte, Hermione observa méticuleusement l'arrière-fond derrière la journaliste et reconnut de dos le dossard du duo de choc des sœurs Patil. Elles travaillaient dans la même section d'intervention qu'elle. Hermione soupira. Elle regrettait _vraiment_ de ne pas être de service en ce moment même.

« _12h01 : d'après Gretchen Hepffer, employée à l'accueil de la Banque, un coursier envoyé par le Fond Monétaire Anglais se présente et dit détenir un colis important à transmettre à Mr le Directeur en personne._ »

Gretchen apparut la seconde suivante à l'écran, le teint blême, l'air un peu perdue.

« _Je ne me souviens plus très bien de son visage…il devait être blond…ou brun…je ne sais plus trop. La seule chose dont je me souviens, c'est qu'il répétait qu'il devait donner quelque chose en main propre à Mr Gringott de la part du Fond Monétaire Anglais…ses documents avaient l'air authentiques donc je l'ai conduit dans les couloirs… soudainement, j'ai eu mal au cou. Tout est alors devenu brumeux, très brumeux, flou, lourd…et puis plus rien. Le trou noir. Avec un peu de recul…_ » Elle se passa la main sur le front. « _Avec un peu de recul, je pense bien qu'on m'a drogué à mon insu et que ce coursier devait être l'As de Pic._ »

« _12h03 : Mr Gringott, en pleine réunion d'affaire, reçoit un coup de téléphone provenant de son assistante. Il quitte immédiatement la pièce, promettant de ne s'absenter que pour quelques instants. Mais il ne reviendra jamais, et pour cause : Mr Richard Gringott a été retrouvé mort, ligoté, dans le coffre-fort même de la Banque. A la place des millions manquant, une simple carte était posée sur le sol, comme narguant quiconque la trouverait en ces lieux. Et vous l'aurez deviné : cette carte, c'était un As de Pic._ »

« _Je crois que, de tous les cambriolages effectués par celui qui se fait surnommer « L'As de Pic », celui de la Banque de Gringott a été un véritable coup de maître._ » reconnaissait à l'écran un Agent de la HBP se prénommant Blaise Zabini. « _Le coffre-fort se trouve à un endroit sur-sécurisé. Aucun accès vers l'extérieur n'est possible sans qu'il n'y ait toute une combinaison de codes de sécurité à appliquer. De plus, une fois le butin volé, le cambrioleur n'aurait pas eu une autre issue que de repasser au minimum par les couloirs des bureaux de Gringott si ce n'est pas par le hall d'entrée. Or, chargé de presque cent trente kilos de sacs de billets sur le dos, je doute qu'il soit passé inaperçu, caméras débranchées ou pas. Je pourrais continuer sur ces zones d'ombres des heures entières. Alors deux choix : soit tous les salariés de Gringott était impliqué dans le cambriolage, soit cet As de Pic a la capacité de passer à travers les murs._ »

**.**

Hermione glissa son pass sur l'un des tourniquets de l'entrée des locaux de la Hogwarts British Police. Elle déposa ensuite son portefeuille, son portable, les clés de son appartement ainsi que son neuf millimètre dans le petit bac prévu à cet effet juste avant de passer aux détecteurs de métaux puis récupéra le tout. Se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs, elle rangea ses effets personnels dans ses poches et glissa son arme dans son étui en cuir sans bien regarder devant elle. Lorsqu'elle releva enfin la tête, elle manqua de rentrer en collision avec un homme qui avançait juste dans sa direction. La caisse que tenait ce-dernier lui glissa des mains, rependant tout son contenu sur le sol.

« Mince ! » s'exclama Hermione en s'agenouillant immédiatement pour l'aider à tout remettre. « Je suis désolée. »

« C'est moi ! Je n'ai pas regardé où j'allais... » lui assura l'inconnu en ramassant à toute vitesse tout ce qui était autour de lui pour le remettre pêle-mêle dans sa caisse.

Ils se relevèrent dans un même mouvement une fois que tout fut tassé.

Hermione ne voulait pas donner dans le cliché. Mais l'homme qui lui faisait face tenait pour être l'un des plus bel homme qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré. Grand de taille, chevelure blonde peroxydée plaquée en arrière, iris gris métallique, peau impeccable, traits fins, sourire réservé mais pas trop. Juste ce qu'il faut. Si ses cinq années à HBP ne lui avait pas appris à garder son sang froid en toutes situations, Hermione serait entrée en crise d'hyperventilation.

« Merci beaucoup... ! » la remercia-t-il en stabilisant sa caisse dans ses bras.

« Il n'y a pas de mal. Passez une bonne fin de journée. » répondit-elle en lui adressant un sourire professionnel avant de prendre promptement congé de lui en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs.

Elle appuya sur le bouton d'appel et attendit, les yeux fixés sur le petit écran électronique indiquant les étages restant, se faisant violence pour ne pas se retourner et dévisager l'inconnu d'il y a quelques instants. Elle ne l'avait jamais encore vu dans les locaux – un visage tel que le sien l'aurait marqué, tout de même – mais peut-être n'était-elle tout simplement pas attentive aux personnes l'entourant. Il fallait dire qu'ils étaient presque trois cent à fourmiller dans cette tour de verre.

L'ouverture des portes interrompit la policière dans ses réflexions et elle recula légèrement pour laisser passer les personnes se trouvant dans la cabine vitrée. Dont Lavender Brown qui était en pleine discussion avec une petite blonde en tailleur. Tournant la tête de côté, elle rencontra de plein fouet le regard de sa collègue. Inutile de préciser à quel point le bref échange visuel qu'elles eurent fut glacial.

Hermione fut seule à entrer dans l'ascenseur et seule à appuyer sur le bouton du treizième étage. Tandis que les portes se refermaient, elle s'adossa contre le mur du fond de la cabine et coinça machinalement son index sur la chaînette en or ornant son cou pour jouer avec le pendentif en forme d'éclair.

« Attendez ! »

Un pied vînt bloquer la fermeture des deux portes. Apparut, quelques secondes plus tard, le même Apollon qu'Hermione avait laissé dans le hall, quelques secondes auparavant. Il lui adressa un sourire surpris qu'Hermione lui rendit volontiers.

« Ah ! Re-bonjour. » fit-il en avançant dans l'espace étroit.

« Re-bonjour... » répéta sa voisine.

Et les portes se refermèrent.

Les cinq premiers étages furent montés dans le plus grand des silences. L'inconnu tournait le dos à Hermione, laissant ainsi à cette-dernière tout le loisir de le détailler – ou, du moins, de détailler ce qu'elle pouvait voir de lui. De larges épaules laissant devenir une musculature conséquente, une posture droite, presque aristocratique, un pantalon droit allié à une veste de smoking tous les deux noirs, les boutons de la veste indiquant que la pièce avait dû être taillée sur-mesure. Pronostic ? Sûr de lui, assez coquet, habitué à avoir le contrôle sur toute situation, conscient de son physique avantageux et ne le mettant pas spécialement en valeur ou que très subtilement, l'air de rien. Le séducteur nonchalant. Hermione eut un demi-sourire. Le formatage aux portraits-robots que lui faisait subir sa profession empiétait parfois un peu trop sur son raisonnement quotidien.

Sixième étage. Les portes blindées s'ouvrirent dans un bruit de carillon, laissant entrer trois employés de HBP en uniformes. Blaise Zabini parvînt à se glisser dans la cabine juste avant que les portes ne se referment et soupira avec le rictus soulagé de celui qui a réussit de peu. Il balaya l'espace clos du regard, distrait et encore un peu essoufflé. Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire, adossée contre le mur vitré du fond de la pièce.

« Hey ! Grangie. » s'exclama-t-il.

Jouant des coudes et s'excusant poliment auprès des quatre autres passagers, il rejoignit sa collègue.

« Je vous ai vu à la télévision, ce matin. » l'informa-t-elle tandis qu'il se penchait pour lui faire la bise.

« Alors ? Ma silhouette passait bien à l'écran ? » plaisanta-t-il. « Si je savais, j'aurais porté ma cravate porte-bonheur. Celle avec des girafes. »

Hermione lui administra une petite tape sur le bras.

« Arrête de me faire enrager ! Bon sang, j'étais tellement dégoûtée... Pile le jour où je ne bosse pas le matin, bam ! l'As de Pic se débrouille pour faire l'un des plus grands casses du siècle. »

« Allez, tu vas t'en remettre ma petite... » pouffa-t-il en lui tapotant l'épaule.

« Je ne crois pas, non. J'ai l'impression de tout rater, ces derniers temps... entre l'affaire Galiciano, le braquage du HSBC, la série de meurtre dans la banlieue Est de la semaine dernière... C'est à se demander si ce n'est pas Lavender qui m'a confectionné un emplois du temps aussi merdique ! » se révolta-t-elle à voix basse.

Elle soupira puis secoua la tête, comme pour chasser un mauvais souvenir de son esprit.

« Enfin bref, je suis au moins à l'heure pour le débriefing, c'est déjà ça. Qui dirigeait l'opération, ce matin ? »

« McGo, comme d'habitude. Mais bon...elle n'a pas l'air très contente, je te préviens. Pire que s'habitude. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Neuvième étage. Deux personnes descendirent. Blaise les suivit des yeux et tourna sans raison particulière la tête en direction du blond qui restait toujours à côté des portes. Ce-dernier le fixait intensément en retour. Leur échange visuel dura en tout et pour tout cinq secondes et ce fut à l'afro-britannique de détourner son regard pour le reporter à nouveau sur son interlocutrice.

« Honnêtement ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Crise de la cinquantaine, je suppose. Tu sais, la ménopause, tout ça... »

Hermione roula des yeux, étouffant un petit rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être mauvais avec McGonagall, toi, alors... ! Dire que devant elle, tu trembles comme une feuille. »

« Moi ? Trembler comme une feuille devant McGo ? ! Pffff, _jamais_. »

Les deux employés bavardèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvrent sur le treizième étage. Hermione observa le blond du hall d'entrée sortir juste avant eux et s'avancer dans l'étage, toujours chargé de sa caisse.

« ...au fait, Zabini, tu le connais ce mec ? » lui demanda Hermione, les sourcils froncés, en désignant l'inconnu qui marchait devant eux.

Blaise porta son gobelet de café à ses lèvres tout en lui faisant signe que non.

« Jamais vu de ma vie. Plutôt beau gosse, par contre. Il t'a tapé dans l'œil, c'est ça ? » la taquina-t-il tout en jetant le verre vide dans la poubelle du vestibule.

« N'importe quoi... » leva les yeux au ciel Hermione. « Je dis juste que je ne l'avais jamais croisé auparavant...c'est tout. »

« Ouais, bon, on est tout de même une bonne poignée de têtes à bosser ici donc quoi de plus normal ? »

« ...tu as sans doute raison. »

Ils arrivèrent dans leur section. Une quinzaine d'agents étaient réunis en vue du débriefing qui n'allait pas tarder à commencer et Blaise déclama d'une voix forte :

« Bonjour à tous ! Grangie nous a vu à la télé, depuis son canapé, et elle est verte de rage ! »

Hermione se passa la main sur le visage tandis que la plupart de ses collègues autour d'elle riaient. Bon sang, on ne changera jamais Zabini.

« Coucou Hermione ! » s'exclama Padma Patil tout en avançant vers elle, suivie de près par sa sœur. « Ça va ? »

« Tu veux du café ? » lui demanda Parvati en lui tendant un gobelet de café noir fumant.

« Du thé ? » s'enquit à son tour Padma, un verre en plastique contenant du Lipton thé vert.

« Vous êtes adorables mais j'ai déjà pris quelque chose avant de venir, merci ! »

Parvati se percha sur l'une des tables aux alentours tandis que sa sœur l'imitait sur celle d'en face.

« Alors, tu t'es bien reposée ce matin ? J'adorerais avoir des horaires comme les tiens ! »

« Et rater toutes les bonnes interventions ? Non, franchement, je ne m'envie même pas moi-même. »

« Ne crois pas non plus que l'intervention de ce matin était extraordinaire. » la rassura Padma. « Ces rapaces du FBI s'accaparaient tous les témoignages ainsi que toutes les preuves potentielles. Et Dieu seul savait qu'il n'y en avait que très peu. »

« Le seul avantage que l'on a eu sur eux a été que Blaise soit interviewé par les journalistes de la CNN. Mais sinon... » Parvati fit un geste signifiant qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre.

« Ah oui ? » dit Hermione qui ne demandait qu'à être convaincue.

Soudain, McGonagall surgit de nulle part et se mit à claquer vigoureusement dans ses mains pour obtenir l'attention générale. Tout le monde se leva alors et put apercevoir le jeune homme se tenant à la gauche de la Chef policière. Hermione haussa des sourcils, surprise, reconnaissant une fois de plus le blond aux yeux gris de l'ascenseur. Bon sang mais _qui était-il _? ! Elle donna un petit coup de coude à Parvati mais, avant qu'elle ne parvienne à lui dire quoi que ce soit, McGonagall reprit :

« Vous pouvez vous asseoir, merci. »

Dans un brouhaha collectif, la section la plus haute de la HBP reprit place. Parvati fronça des sourcils tout en se tournant vers Hermione, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle l'avait appelé.

« Après. » murmura cette-dernière tandis que McGonagall s'apprêtait à parler.

« Avant toutes choses » commença la Chef de la section de sa voix autoritaire et sans appel « Je voudrais vous présenter notre nouvelle recrue et votre nouveau collègue : Draco Malfoy. »

Ce-dernier baissa légèrement la tête comme en signe de remerciement et adressa un petit sourire à l'assemblée qui le dévisageait comme le dernier des énergumènes.

« Eh bien alors ? Vous n'êtes pas polis ? ! » aboya McGonagall à la volée.

« Bonjour ! » s'empressa de scander l'équipe dans la plus grande des cacophonies, Blaise parlant, bien évidemment, plus fort que les autres.

« Voilà qui est mieux. »

Elle se tourna légèrement vers le Draco Malfoy en question et lui fit signe de s'avancer.

« Présentez-vous donc devant vos futurs collègues, M. Malfoy. Dites-nous un peu votre parcours, vos qualifications... bien entendu, je les connais déjà moi-même mais je suis sûre que votre auditoire est curieux de savoir un peu d'où vous venez. »

Draco hocha la tête et se pencha pour poser sa caisse sur l'une des tables tout autour de lui. Caisse qu'il aurait pu poser sur le sol, nota Hermione. Précautionneux, le petit nouveau.

« Bonjour... » dit-il en parcourant tout le monde du regard.

Ses orbes gris rencontrèrent ainsi le temps d'un millième de seconde les iris caramel d'Hermione qui le fixait avec intensité et le cœur de cette-dernière se serra légèrement.

Pourquoi ? Aucune idée.

« Draco Malfoy, 24 ans, diplômé de l'École de Police Anglaise, ancien stagiaire à la Section Criminelle du FBI... 1m78 ? » finit-il avec un petit sourire.

Une dizaine de rires fusèrent et c'était dans la poche. Il venait de se faire accepter par son nouveau service en une seule phrase prononcée. Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas se joindre à l'éclat de rire général, préférant continuer à l'examiner du regard.

Il s'humecta rapidement les lèvres. Sourire charmeur, presque involontaire. Un an auparavant, Hermione serait tombée lamentablement dans le panneau. Elle se méfiait de ces dragueurs à présent, surtout des dragueurs inconscients.

C'était, et de loin, les pires.

« Je pense que tout a été dit. » conclut McGonagall dont la petite intervention de Draco avait réussit à dérider ses traits faciaux austères, ô miracle. « Merci M. Malfoy, vous pouvez prendre place aux côtés de vos collègues... »

« Par ici, mon pote ! » s'exclama automatiquement Blaise en lui indiquant une place à côté de lui avec un grand sourire. « Je sens que l'on va bien s'entendre, tous les deux. »

« C'est à vos risques et périls que vous choisissez de vous asseoir aux côtés de Zabini. » l'avertit la Chef de Service avant de reprendre son sérieux habituel : « Bien. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, commençons sans plus tarder le débriefing d'aujourd'hui. Cambriolage de Gringott par l'As de Pic. »

McGonagall entama sa séance habituelle d'état des lieux, griffonnant par moment sur le grand tableaux derrière elle au feutre, quelques policiers de l'équipe interagissant avec elle. Toutes les pistes étaient les bienvenues.

Hermione n'écoutait rien, grande première. Les yeux pourtant fixés sur sa Chef, elle observait du coin de l'œil le moindre mouvement de la nouvelle recrue. Il s'était installé à côté de Blaise, comme prévu, et semblait jusque là écouter avec la plus grande attention McGonagall. Sa posture était droite, comme en alerte, contrairement à celle de son voisin qui, comme à son habitude, était affalé nonchalamment sur sa chaise. Elle perçut soudain un mouvement de la part de Blaise qui se pencha vers le petit nouveau pour lui glisser quelque chose, sa main en coupe sur sa bouche comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret. Les épaules de Draco se secouèrent alors, riant silencieusement tandis que le policier ébène lui contait je-ne-sait-quoi à voix basse.

Hermione risqua un petit coup d'œil dans leur direction.

Avec un sourire un peu hagard, Draco regardait distraitement le dossard de Seamus Finnigan tout en écoutant attentivement ce que Blaise lui chuchotait à l'oreille. Soudain, il se mordit furieusement la lèvre et mit sa main en visière devant ses yeux pour ne pas publiquement éclater de rire. Blaise, quant à lui, s'était penché de l'autre côté et s'esclaffait silencieusement, caché derrière la chaise occupée par Lee Jordan devant lui. Bien qu'intriguée par leur comportement, Hermione ne put retenir un minuscule sourire. Assister à leur fou rire était contagieux. Ils ressemblaient à deux lycéens assis dans le fond de la classe se suffisant à eux-même dans leur petit monde et Hermione eut réellement envie de savoir la cause de leur hilarité. Voir même d'y participer.

Une chose était sûre : Blaise avait un don pour mettre à l'aise n'importe quel individu en un temps record.

« Je vois que ça s'amuse, par là-bas ! » tonna McGonagall en pointant son feutre rouge dans leur direction, d'un air accusateur.

Hermione, ayant enfin une véritable raison pour se retourner dans leur direction, fut témoin de la rapidité avec laquelle la nouvelle recrue perdit toutes traces d'expressions faciales témoignant de son précédent manque de sérieux. En une seule micro-seconde la jeune policière était scotchée. Cela força également la Chef de Service à changer de cible et stabiliser son regard sur Blaise qui se maîtrisait encore pour rester calme.

« Pardon. » s'excusa-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

« Que ce soit la première et la dernière que j'aie à m'interrompre à cause de vous, Zabini. » le prevînt-elle sèchement avant de continuer son exposé.

Hermione tenta de se concentrer sur ce qui sortait de la bouche de sa patronne pendant la seconde partie du débriefing. Elle fut cependant forcée de constater, une fois que McGonagall frappa dans ses mains pour clôturer la séance, qu'elle n'avait absolument rien mémorisé de ce qui avait été dit. Et elle se fustigea mentalement de n'avoir passé ces dix minutes de réunions qu'à guetter la moindre respiration de la nouvelle recrue. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? ! Pourquoi était-elle aussi obsédée par ses faits et gestes ? Bon, il était beau, c'était un fait indéniable. Et alors ? Lee Jordan était bien l'un des garçons les plus convoités du niveau et ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle lui jetait des coups d'œils furtifs toutes les trois secondes. Blaise avait aussi sa part de charme mais l'observait-elle à la dérobée pour autant ?

Quelque chose débloquait chez elle et il fallait qu'elle règle ça tout de suite.

Passé le désastre amoureux de sa relation avec Weasley et l'humiliation subie par Lavender Brown, Hermione s'était promise une chose : jamais plus elle ne mêlerait le professionnel et le relationnel. Jamais. Plus. De plus, cet échec amoureux l'avait sensiblement refroidi quant à la perspective de se remettre un jour en couple. Elle préférait se concentrer pleinement sur sa carrière, aller le plus loin possible et une fois qu'elle aurait atteint ce plus loin possible, peut-être songerait-elle à considérer le sexe opposé avec un autre œil. Peut-être. Pas encore sûr.

Tandis que ses collègues avaient déjà encerclé Draco Malfoy pour l'asphyxier de questions, Hermione se leva de sa chaise pour se diriger vers son bureau. Elle devait couper court à ce début de curiosité qu'elle éprouvait pour le nouvel élément de l'équipe du HBP. Elle savait où cela allait l'amener et elle ne voulait en aucun cas retomber dans le même piège qu'avec Ronald. Et couper court à cette curiosité voulait dire éviter à tout prix tout contact. Éviter à tout prix tout contact signifiait l'ignorer, tout simplement. Être indifférente. Et en matière d'indifférence, Hermione était championne.

« Granger ! » l'interpella soudainement la voix de sa Chef de service. « Dans mon bureau. »

Oh-oh. Tout ceci ne sentait pas bon. L'assistance, l'ayant d'ailleurs bien senti, avait stoppé tout mouvement et fixait Hermione, appréhendant presque pour elle l'entrevue.

Se dirigeant d'un pas régulier vers le bureau entrouvert de McGonagall, Hermione veilla à ne laisser transparaître aucune émotion sur son visage susceptible de trahir son remue-ménage intérieur. Feu et glace cohabitaient à présent dans son corps et ce fut un miracle si ses jambes arrivèrent à s'actionner et à la supporter solidement jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'arrive à destination. La dernière personne ayant été interpellée de la sorte était ressortie de ce même bureau en pleurs, son badge du HBP confisqué. A vie.

« Fermez la porte. » lui ordonna McGonagall tout en essuyant négligemment les verres de ses lunettes.

Hermione obtempéra, neutre de l'extérieur, terrorisée de l'intérieur. Elle vînt ensuite se poster devant la table en chêne massif, les mains derrière le dos, droite comme un piquet, essayant de rassembler la dignité qu'il lui faudrait si elle quittait les lieux destituée de toutes ses fonctions.

Mais malgré tous les efforts qu'elle pouvait déployer pour garder son calme, la tension cristallisée en elle restait néanmoins palpable, chose que, Hermione pouvait en donner sa main à couper, McGonagall n'était pas sans ignorer. Pire : elle jouait de ça, continuant tranquillement à nettoyer ses lunettes, s'y appliquant comme s'il s'agissait d'une tache d'ordre premier.

« Asseyez-vous. »

Hermione s'exécuta en un éclair, la nervosité compressant et malmenant son cœur à lui en donner la nausée. _Bon sang mais parle, parle, PARLE BORDEL !_

« Granger, vous êtes l'un des piliers de ce service. » commença-t-elle avec gravité tout en arrangeant la plaque 'Minerva McGonagall' posée sur son bureau. « En cinq ans, vous avez gravit des échelons que certains policiers ne réussissent pas à atteindre, même en dix ans de carrière. »

_Pourquoi me renvoyer maintenant, dans ce cas ? !_ manqua d'hurler Hermione. Ses mains étaient moites et tremblantes. Pouvait-elle ne serait-ce que respirer correctement tant son cœur tambourinait avec irrégularité ?

« Ambitieuse, vous l'êtes. Lorsque vous avez débarqué ici, à dix-neuf ans seulement – une grande première ! Personne n'a jamais commencé aussi tôt, ici – je dois vous avouer que je ne donnais pas cher pour votre peau. La Hogwarts est un monde de requins. Les faibles et les moyens, ils n'en font qu'une bouchée. Vous vous êtes cependant battue, battue, battue pour enfin accéder jusqu'à ce service. »

Hermione avait mal au ventre, tant la pression s'accumulait en elle. Malgré cela, elle s'efforça de regarder dans les yeux sa Chef jusqu'au bout.

« Vous êtes une telle bosseuse que vous vous êtes rendue indispensable, dans ces locaux. L'affaire de Ronald Weasley vous a sans doute déstabilisée un court instant... »

Hermione ne savait pas qu'il lui restait assez de sang pour rougir mais en eut la pleine confirmation lorsque ses joues se mirent à chauffer.

« ...mais, ma foi, nous sommes tous des hommes et nous ne savons pas rester imperméables à la tentation. Qu'à cela ne tienne, intelligente comme vous êtes, je suis sûre que l'issue de votre relation a su vous faire tirer quelques leçons. »

Cramoisie, Hermione finit par baisser les yeux. Elle détestait évoquer ce qu'elle qualifiait à présent de 'Période Noire', de 'Moment d'égarement'. Mais que sa Chef l'évoque devant elle comme on parlerait de la météo...Hermione avait de quoi se sentir humiliée.

« Vous avez débarqué dans ce service il y a onze mois et vous voici déjà assise devant mon bureau, ambitionnant ma place. Place que vous aurez. »

« Q-_quoi _? » ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Hermione, abasourdie.

McGonagall laissa échapper un petit sourire qui se teinta d'une mélancolie que son interlocutrice n'avait jusqu'alors jamais vu percer sur son visage. Elle se leva et fit les cent pas tout en observant le mur derrière elle sur lequel s'étalaient diplômes et distinctions, quelques cadres photos personnels parsemant le tout. S'attardant sur un cliché la mettant en scène, toute souriante et à la fleur de l'âge, aux côté d'Albus Dumbledore, fondateur de la HBP, elle laissa échapper un soupir.

« J'ai vieilli. » assena-t-elle soudainement.

Hermione dû s'agripper fortement à l'accoudoir, comprenant peu à peu la raison de sa présence ici. McGonagall voulait lui donner son poste de Chef de Service du niveau. Poste qui faisait parti des trois positions les plus convoitées de la HBP. Et elle le lui cédait. A _elle_. Comme ça.

_Dites...moi...que...je...rêve... !_

Hermione avait la tête qui tournait. McGonagall lui léguait sa place. Hermione s'agrippa un peu plus fort à l'accoudoir en bois, défaillante. Elle était choquée. Terrorisée. _McGonagall lui cédait sa place_. Elle était excitée. Impatiente. Mais terrorisée. Réticente. Emplie de doute. Avait-elle au moins la carrure pour succéder à un personnage tel que Minerva McGonagall ? Avait-elle la prestance pour diriger, ordonner, réprimander, maîtriser son équipe comme le faisait son actuelle supérieure hiérarchique depuis près de quinze ans ? Pas sûr. Pas sûr du tout, même.

Mais elle l'avait choisi, elle. Eliminant d'office la longue liste de prétendants au trône qui se serait battu bec et ongle pour pouvoir s'asseoir là où McGonagall n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Elle l'avait choisi. _Elle_.

Dire qu'Hermione n'avait jamais regardé le poste de son Chef avec convoitise aurait été le plus gros des mensonges. McGonagall l'avait bien dit elle même : Hermione était une _ambitieuse_. Le challenge et la concurrence la motivait, la dopait, la poussait à donner le meilleur d'elle-même, la forçait à se dépasser, à se surpasser, même. Elle se projetait constamment dans l'avenir et se donnait des objectifs à atteindre coûte que coûte avant telle période, objectifs qu'elle avait jusqu'ici parfaitement remplis en temps et en heure. Alors oui, l'idée de prendre un jour, un beau jour, la place intouchable de sa Chef l'avait effleuré. Mais elle n'avait été qu'un objectif sur le long terme.

Se voir donc offrir ce poste sur un plateau d'argent, même pas un an passé dans le service, était surréaliste. Absurde. Inimaginable. Inespéré.

Passant toujours en revue les preuves accrochées sur son mur témoignant de ses vingt-six années de carrière, McGonagall n'était pas sans savoir le remue-ménage mental qui s'opérait chez l'Agent Granger. Les rouages du cerveau de cette-dernière s'étaient actionnés à toute vitesse maintenant qu'elle avait deviné ce que sa patronne voulait d'elle. C'est pourquoi, maintenant que l'objet de la récompense semblait être parfaitement assimilé par Hermione, McGonagall s'attaqua aux enjeux devant l'y mener.

« Je pars à la retraite dans deux mois – vous êtes la première, dans l'équipe, a être mise au courant. » l'informa-t-elle alors tout en se rasseyant. « Et avant de partir, j'aimerai offrir une dernière couronne de lauriers à la HBP et arrêter l'As de Pic. Avec votre aide, bien sûr. » ajouta-t-elle en la transperçant du regard pour être bien sûre qu'elle puisse lire entre les lignes.

Ce qu'Hermione fit sans la moindre difficulté. Le deal était clair : menez l'équipe sur le chemin de la capture du célèbre cambrioleur avant le FBI, avant la Police Fédérale, avant _tout le monde_, et vous pourrez enfin vous asseoir là où je suis assise actuellement. Alors que certains auraient déjà crié au suicide – _deux mois ? ! Comment pouvait-on clore une enquête aussi complexe en si peu de temps ? !_ – Hermione sentit le picotement familier de l'adrénaline la prendre d'assaut de la plante des pieds jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. L'adrénaline du challenge. L'appréhension et le doute s'évaporèrent au fur et à mesure pour faire pleine place à la détermination, cette même détermination qui l'avait poussé à monter en grade à la HBP.

Reconnaissant cette lueur combative prendre vie dans les prunelles ambrées de son interlocutrice, McGonagall eut un petit rictus.

« Je compte sur vous. Montrez-moi que vous méritez cette place. »

* * *

**Ce que je fais est totalement égoïste. Je m'explique : j'ai 10 fanfics à mon actif dont 6 en cours. 7 avec celle-ci. Autrement dit : je me mets dans la m*rde toute seule car toutes les tenir en même temps, en plus de mes cours, va être un véritable parcours du combattant. Alors ne vous énervez pas si - et j'ai bien dit si - vous ne voyez la suite postée qu'un mois plus tard. Je m'excuse d'avance. **

**Mais merci d'avoir lu. Je suis en train d'écrire le second chapitre, si cela peut vous rassurer.**

**Kiss kiss :)**

**IACB.**

**PS : N'oubliez pas de me donner vos avis !**


	2. Chapitre II

**Chapitre II**

.

14h07. Zone industrielle de l'Ouest de Londres.

Les rugissements du moteur en arrière-fond, la moto sillonnait les nombreux hangars du secteur inhabité et désert avec la rapidité d'une course de rallye, s'inclinant dangereusement lors des virages abrupts. Arrivé devant la bâtisse désaffectée d'une ancienne usine de textile, le bolide opéra un freinage sec, le crissement des roues contre le sol sablonneux provoquant un épais nuage de poussière. Baissant d'un coup de pied la béquille de l'engin, Draco descendit en toute hâte de son siège et ôta son casque. Il fit un rapide examen des lieux puis se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la porte d'entrée délabrée du bâtiment.

453m² de poussière et de pénombre. Les hautes fenêtres laissant faiblement passer quelques rayons de lumière étaient soit brisées, soit recouvertes d'une couche de crasse opaque. On pouvait retrouver quelques détritus ça et là sur le sol sale, que ce soit du plastique comme des restes alimentaires, témoignant d'un passage ultérieur. Les machines à taille humaine qui avaient autrefois servi à faire marcher l'activité de l'usine étaient à présent tassées à différents coins du hangar, prenant au fil du temps la poussière et la rouille.

Draco marcha avec l'assurance d'un habitué des lieux.

Il atteignit en quelques enjambées la porte blindée située tout au fond des locaux, presque camouflée dans un renfoncement du mur, vérifia rapidement que personne ne l'avait suivi puis la referma derrière lui. Là, il dévala les escaliers de chantier en acier grinçants qui le firent déboucher sur un sous-sol encore moins éclairé que l'étage supérieur. A une quinzaine de mètre, deux silhouettes se découpaient dans la pénombre. Une assise sur une chaise, la tête baissée, une autre tournant lentement en rond autour d'elle. Draco écrasa son poing contre l'interrupteur, éclairant la cave d'une lumière blanche crue.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »

Pansy ne répondit pas tout de suite et ne tourna même pas la tête dans sa direction. Une Vogue coincée entre son index et son majeur, un Glock dans la main droite, le doigt calé sur la détente, elle continua sa ronde de vautour tout autour de sa proie. Proie qui avait certainement dut connaître de meilleur jour. Du sexe masculin, le visage complètement tuméfié – sourcil droit ouvert, cocards, nez en sang, joues gonflées, lèvres fendues, menton déglingué –, des traces de sang séché sur ses vêtements, les membres solidement ligotés à sa chaise.

Draco secoua la tête.

« Et c'est pour _ça_ que tu m'appelles ? »

Pansy planta ses yeux vert émeraude polaires dans ceux de son partenaire.

« Ne voulais-tu pas que je le fasse parler ? »

« Oui, justement. Où est le problème ? »

« Ce mec est une tombe. Pas un seul mot n'est sorti de sa bouche depuis ce matin. Je t'ai appelé en dernier recours. »

Draco se massa les tempes. Il avait dut fausser compagnie à ses collègues du HBP, un peu plus tôt, pour rappliquer ici en urgence. Car il avait justement _cru_ qu'il s'agissait d'une urgence. Or, ce n'était que ça. Un vulgaire petit dealer qui prétendait avoir l'un des uniques plans des locaux internes du Maestro, grande bijouterie du centre-ville – et prochaine cible de l'As de Pic.

« Et tu l'as suffisamment menacé, au moins ? » demanda-t-il en s'avançant pour mieux examiner les tortures infligées par Pansy.

Cette-dernière lui adressa un second regard glacial. Comment pouvait-il insinuer qu'elle n'ait pas fait son boulot correctement ? Elle était, dans toute l'équipe, celle qui avait le moins froid aux yeux. Alors niveau menace, il n'y avait absolument rien à craindre.

« Un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe, tu trouves que cela convient comme bon début ? » répliqua-t-elle.

« Ca va, Parkinson. Je ne faisais que poser une question. » soupira Draco, exaspéré de la voir prendre la mouche dès que quelqu'un semblait remettre en jeu de près ou de loin ses compétences. « Le flingue. Qu'on en finisse. » ajouta-t-il en tendant la main.

Pansy le fit tourner autour de son index toujours coincé au niveau de la gâchette puis le lui lança. Le blond réceptionna l'arme de la main droite et planta bien profondément l'embout dans la nuque du jeune homme assis. Ce-dernier leva lentement la tête malgré son état presque comateux. Il peinait à regarder correctement son ravisseur.

« Tu te décides à parler, oui ou non ? » siffla Draco. « Je te préviens, je n'ai pas que ça à foutre. Alors choisis vite. »

L'homme ne se contenta que de le fixer, impuissant ou totalement vidé par toutes les sanctions que lui avait administré Pansy. Draco attendit. Une seconde. Deux secondes. Trois secondes. Et il s'impatienta. Ôtant le neuf millimètre de son cou, il vînt cette fois-ci le pointer à quelques centimètres seulement du front de l'otage, sa main gauche rejoignant celle de droite pour avoir une bonne prise de l'objet. Et Pansy eut tout juste le temps de se décaler en arrière pour que, lorsque la détonation sourde résonna dans tout le sous-sol, le sang ne gicle pas à profusion sur ses habits.

Ils trouveraient les plans du Maestro d'une autre façon.

.

.

Bien qu'Hermione n'ait pipé mot quant à son entrevue de la veille avec McGonagall, la nouvelle s'était ébruitée du rez-de-chaussée au vingt-septième niveau du HBP à la vitesse du son. Et le lendemain même, ce fut le défilé avec un grand D. Toutes les personnes – sans exception – la croisant lui souhaitaient bonne chance ou la félicitaient pour sa future mutation. Que ce soit de simples connaissances comme de parfaits inconnus en passant par ses propres collègues de service. Comment l'avaient-ils su ? Mystère et boule de gomme. Toujours est-il que ce quart d'heure de célébrité lui donnait presque froid dans le dos. Pire : cela ravivait son stress. A présent que tout le monde savait les enjeux, les tenants et les aboutissants de cette affaire, elle n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur. Il fallait qu'elle réussisse. Qu'elle attrape l'As de Pic d'ici deux mois.

Et Hermione n'était pas dupe.

Elle savait que dans le lot des personnes venues la féliciter ou l'encourager se trouvaient certaines qui n'attendaient qu'elle chute et loupe le coche de peu pour récupérer sa place. C'était _évident_. Elle savait également que dans ce lot de personnes figuraient certaines qui ne l'avait jamais aimé et qui la haïssait du fait de sa fulgurante ascension au sein de la HBP. Elle savait que derrière la majorité des sourires qu'on lui faisait depuis ce matin se cachaient des dents grinçantes, des grimaces de jalousie, des langues aux paroles venimeuses à son égard. Elle le savait, tout ça.

C'est pourquoi elle se _devait_ de réussir. Ce n'était plus une option ; c'était tout simplement une question de survie professionnelle. Si elle cédait à la pression, elle sombrerait la seconde suivante.

C'était une certitude.

« Oh mon Dieu... » soupira-t-elle pour la énième fois, en enfouissant son visage dans ses paumes de mains.

« Je t'en prie, Grangie, cesse de m'appeler par mon petit nom. Un simple 'Blaise' suffira. » résonna une voix masculine depuis la porte de son bureau.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Blaise avait été l'un des seuls – pour ne pas dire_ le seul _– à ne pas l'avoir harcelé de questions à sa sortie du bureau de McGonagall. Il n'avait même pas fait une seule fois allusion à ce qui s'était passé entre ces quatre murs et, contrairement à la grande majorité de ses collègues, continuait de se comporter avec elle de la même manière que d'habitude, la taquinant sur des futilités et blaguant en toute désinvolture avec elle à propos de tout et de rien. Hermione voyait dans cette attitude un tact qu'elle ne lui avait jamais encore soupçonné et lui en était infiniment reconnaissante.

« Ha ! » s'exclama l'afro-britannique. « J'ai réussi à te faire sourire. Tu me dois donc un déjeuner en guise de remerciement. »

Hermione secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Bien tenté, Zabini, mais je ne mangerai pas avec toi ce midi. J'ai un _tonne_ de boulot à faire. » soupira-t-elle en montrant la pile de dossiers entassés sur son bureau.

« Bien tenté, Granger, mais ce n'était pas une proposition mais un ordre. Figure-toi que moi aussi, j'ai une légion de cas à traiter, mais sans rien dans l'estomac, je serai aussi productif qu'une Loufoca sous substances illicites. »

« Arrête... » pouffa Hermione. « Luna Lovegood n'est pas méchante. »

« Manquerait plus qu'elle le soit, tiens. Tu as _vu_ la dégaine vestimentaire avec laquelle elle s'est ramenée aujourd'hui ? ! Il n'y a définitivement plus de respect pour l'espèce humaine. »

« A ce point ? »

Blaise prit la deuxième chaise de bureau de la pièce et s'y assit à califourchon, juste devant sa collègue. Il croisa ensuite les mains et fronça des sourcils, l'air grave.

« Une doudoune en latex avec une tête de cochon en peluche cousue sur le dos. Comment appelles-tu ça ? Un crime contre l'humanité ? Moi j'appelle ça une euthanasie visuelle. »

Hermione se rejeta contre le dossier de son siège en hurlant de rire, ses bras croisés sur son ventre. Voilà pourquoi elle adorait Zabini. Il était le seul, dans tout le bâtiment, avec lequel elle pouvait encore décompresser.

« Blaise, je te préviens, on ne reste pas plus d'une demi-heure dehors. » l'avertit-elle tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans la cage d'ascenseur.

« Mais oui, mais oui... » dodelina de la tête le métis en appuyant sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée.

« Et où est-ce qu'on va manger ? Tout doit être bondé à l'heure qu'il est ! »

Blaise fit la grimace. Il n'y avait apparemment pas pensé.

« On n'a qu'à prendre à emporter et se poser quelque part. On peut même venir manger ici. »

« Tu penses réellement qu'ils vont nous laisser ramener de la nourriture ici ? »

« Tu as l'air de sous-estimer mon pouvoir de persuasion, jeune fille… » répliqua Blaise en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil. « Ne t'inquiète pas, avec moi, tout passera crème. »

_Ting !_ Les portes blindées de la cage d'ascenseur s'entrouvrirent sur le rez-de-chaussée de la HBP grouillant de monde. Adossé contre l'un des porte-parapluies du hall, les bras croisé sur la poitrine, Lee Jordan scannait du regard toutes les personnes présentes autour de lui à la recherche de Blaise et Hermione. Les apercevant enfin, le brun aux dreadlocks se rua sur eux, l'air passablement agacé.

« Punaise mais c'est pas trop tôt ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Ca fait presqu'une demi-heure qu'on vous attend ! »

« Ah, tu manges avec nous ? » s'étonna Hermione tout en boutonnant son duffle-coat.

« Bah oui ! Zabini m'a assuré que te convaincre de descendre ne serait qu'une affaire de cinq minutes ! »

Hermione se tourna au ralentis vers l'afro-britannique qui faisait maintenant les gros yeux à Lee.

« Ainsi tout ceci n'était qu'un vaste complot organisé… »

« Ce n'est pas _du tout _ce que tu crois, Granger. » répondit d'un ton exagérément théâtral Blaise. « Puis fallait bien que tu manges, non ? Quelques fois, j'ai l'impression que si je ne suis pas là pour te rappeler ce besoin vital, tu finirais anorexique ! »

« N'essaie pas de retourner la faute sur moi, Blaise. »

« Lee ! » appela alors à témoin le jeune homme. « T'es d'accord avec moi que cette fille se dope au travail, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lee Jordan leva ses paumes en l'air en signe de neutralité.

« Je ne suis d'accord sur rien, si ce n'est que je crève la dalle et que mon estomac ne va pas tarder à rendre l'âme. Dès que Draco revient des toilettes, je vous jure que je tape un sprint jusqu'au premier fast-food du coin. »

Le sang d'Hermione se liquéfia dans ses veines et elle stoppa tout mouvement, presque atrophiée.

« D-_Draco_ ? » répéta-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Le Draco qui avait débarqué au service la veille ? L'espèce d'Adonis qui lui était rentré dedans dans le hall pas plus tard qu'hier ? Le même Draco sur lequel son esprit commençait à faire une sérieuse et malsaine fixation qui – elle le savait – allait tourner peu à peu à l'obsession si elle n'y mettait pas un terme dès maintenant ? Draco Malfoy ?

Hermione se retourna à nouveau vers Blaise, interdite. Ce-dernier lui adressa un sourire désolé – il avait remarqué l'attitude distante de sa collègue envers le petit nouveau.

« Je… »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? » siffla Hermione qui était prête à retourner dans son bureau illico.

Blaise ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre. Rien ne vînt.

« Il est plutôt cool, Hermione. Vraiment. » finit-il par dire.

« Dixit le mec qui n'a fondé son jugement que sur cinq petites phrases échangées avec lui. »

« Dixit la fille qui n'a _même pas_ échangé une seule parole avec lui. »

Blaise lui adressa un sourire victorieux auquel Hermione répondit avec une œillade assassine.

« Je n'ai plus faim. » trancha-t-elle avec humeur.

Sur ces paroles, la policière tourna des talons et marcha vers l'ascenseur tout en défaisant son manteau, passablement énervée. Elle _détestait_ lorsque Blaise agissait comme ça – à savoir qu'il lui exposait une situation sous un certain aspect sans lui en donner tous les détails. Encore, manger avec Lee Jordan, cela ne posait pas de problème. Elle avait toujours apprécié son collègue de travail et sa compagnie pouvait se révéler assez agréable le temps d'un déjeuner. Mais manger avec…

« Attention… » dit une voix masculine tandis qu'une main la maintenait par l'épaule.

…Draco Malfoy. En chair et en os. Qu'elle avait manqué de percuter de peu, une fois encore. Ses cheveux blonds peroxydés étaient aussi ébouriffés aujourd'hui qu'ils n'étaient sagement plaqués en arrière la veille et il portait un col roulé en maille blanc avec un jean noir et des chaussures de même coloris. Ses orbes gris métallique la fixaient avec intensité tandis que le coin de ses lèvres se retroussait en un demi-sourire.

« Une fois n'est pas coutume, hein ? » blagua-t-il, faisant référence à la situation similaire de la veille, lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés en collision au même endroit.

Hermione décrocha un sourire crispé en guise de réponse. Quelque chose en lui l'intimidait et lui donnait envie de fuir. Mais de rester. Une attraction paradoxale. Peut-être était-ce sa beauté, si éblouissante qu'elle en devenait malsaine. Son regard, sans doute. Un mélange de séduction naturelle et de moquerie atténué par un semblant de sympathie.

« Au fait, moi c'est Draco Malfoy. » se présenta-t-il, ne se laissant pas démonter par la froideur apparente de son interlocutrice.

Il lui tendit la main qu'elle considéra avec mutisme avant de se décider à rendre sa poignée de main.

« Hermione Granger. » répondit-elle du ton le plus énergique qu'elle ait en stock.

« Je sais. » fit-il avec un petit sourire. « J'ai appris pour ta promotion. Félicitation. »

Hermione sentit un courant glacé remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Chaque fois qu'on la félicitait pour cette fichue montée en grade, elle y voyait comme de la provocation derrière. Comme si la personne qui le lui souhaitait pensait dans son for intérieur : « Félicitation pour ta promotion…et j'ai hâte d'être là lorsque tu te casseras royalement la figure. ».

« Merci. » répondit-elle néanmoins d'un ton prudent.

« Et je le pense. » insista-t-il, lui donnant la désagréable impression qu'il lisait dans ses pensées.

« Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire. » répondit-elle d'une voix polaire avant de prendre immédiatement congé de lui.

Draco l'observa marcher au trot en direction des cages d'ascenseur et appuyer avec impatience sur le bouton d'appel. Il eut un petit rictus.

« Alors ça y est ? Tu as fait la connaissance de Granger ? » lui demanda la voix de Blaise à sa droite.

Le sourire de Draco s'épaissit encore alors que la Granger en question tapait du pied, fixant le cadran électronique qui indiquait combien d'étages il restait avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent.

« C'est moi ou elle me déteste ? » s'enquit d'un ton anodin Draco.

« Elle te déteste. » lui répondit de but en blanc l'agent.

« Bien ce qu'il me semblait. »

Blaise haussa des épaules.

« Elle a tendance à penser que toutes les personnes qui l'environnent lui veulent du mal et méditent de l'assassiner à la première occasion. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Elle est comme ça avec tout le monde. »

« Oh mais je ne lui en veux pas. Au contraire. » ajouta-t-il et une lueur d'amusement dansait dans ses yeux. « Bien au contraire… »

.

.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle s'était assoupie sur l'océan de paperasses qu'elle était censée traiter d'ici la fin de la journée – bien que, statistiquement et humainement parlant, cela était tout bonnement impossible. La policière se redressa en gémissant puis se frotta les yeux en baillant. Jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, elle s'aperçut, sans surprise, que la nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment, les lumières de la ville illuminant les rues londoniennes du quartier. Elle passa son index sur la souris tactile de son ordinateur portable qui s'éveilla et lui indiqua l'heure : 22h58.

« Et _merde_… »

« C'est le cas de le dire. »

Hermione releva la tête. McGonagall en personne se tenait sur le pas de la porte et la toisait en secouant la tête. Elle avait déjà revêtu son manteau, signe qu'elle partait. Et elle n'aimait pas partir en laissant quelqu'un dans le niveau, c'est pourquoi Hermione sut exactement ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

« Vous comptez dormir ici, Granger ? »

Hermione se massa les tempes.

« Il…Il _faut_ que je finisse un dossier avant de rentrer. J'ai pris trop de retard. »

McGonagall secoua encore la tête, dépassée.

« Vous êtes incontestablement la fille la plus bosseuse que je n'aie jamais rencontré. » dit-elle avant de marcher jusqu'à son bureau et de fermer d'un coup sec le clapet de son ordinateur. « Mais il y a un temps pour se reposer. »

« Mais je… »

« Granger, si c'est moi qui vous le dis, c'est qu'il n'y a pas matière à contester. » l'interrompit-elle d'une voix sans appel. « Rangez-moi vos affaires et fermez-moi votre box, je vous raccompagne en voiture chez vous. »

Hermione soupira mais se résigna. Elle regroupa avec lenteur les feuilles dispersées anarchiquement sur son bureau, remit de l'ordre sur sa table et regroupa ses affaires dans son sac à main, son arme et ses clés en poche.

« Je constate que la nouvelle de votre promotion s'est propagée comme une traînée de poudre. » remarqua McGonagall, un sourire en coin aux lèvres, tout en allumant le contact.

Hermione se retourna vers elle, confuse.

« Chef, je vous _jure _que je n'ai absolument rien d… »

« Je vous crois, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Elle démarra puis enclencha une marche-arrière.

« C'est moi qui l'ait divulgué. »

La jeune policière dévisagea son aînée, totalement abasourdie.

« M-mais…enfin…pourquoi…comment ça ? ! »

« Je voulais être sûre que vous ne me fassiez pas faux bond. »

« Mais Chef, vous savez _pertinemment _ que je ne vous ferais jamais faux bond ! Je pensais que vous me faisiez confiance ! »

McGonagall dodelina de la tête.

« Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en vous, Hermione. Mais je sais également ce qui vous motive. Etant donné que tout le monde est au courant de cette affaire, je sais que cela vous poussera à donner le meilleur de vous-même pour aller au terme de cette mission. »

« Le seul résultat que ça a engendré, c'est l'augmentation de l'animosité au sein de la HBP à mon égard ! »

Le rictus de McGonagall se fit attendri et, profitant qu'elles soient au feu rouge, la doyenne posa la main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« Arrêtez de paniquer, Hermione. Je sais ce que je fais et je sais _pourquoi_ je le fais. »

Hermione détourna la tête vers la fenêtre du côté passager, furieuse. Elle se sentait trahie par son propre camp. Le reste du trajet se déroula dans le plus grand silence et lorsque le Chef McGonagall la déposa aux pieds de son immeuble, Hermione ne la remercia que du bout des lèvres.

« J'ai confiance en vous, Hermione. » lui assura à nouveau sa Chef de service. « J'ai réellement confiance en vous. »

« Si vous le dites. » haussa-t-elle des épaules avant de claquer sa portière.

La brune monta quatre à quatre les escaliers en pierre menant à sa porte d'entrée et fit coulisser son badge sur la borne. _Journée de merde_, maugréa-t-elle en écrasant sa main sur l'interrupteur du hall. Trahison de Blaise, trahison de McGo. Bon, à différentes échelles, certes. Mais ça en restait tout de même assez vexant.

Hermione introduisit avec vigueur la petite clé dans la serrure de sa boîte au lettre et recueillit son courrier. Pub, pub, facture, pub, circulaire concernant les travaux du chauffe-eau de l'immeuble – _who cares _? ! – pub, facture. Après avoir balancé la moitié des missives inutiles, Hermione s'apprêta à fermer sa boîte au lettre lorsqu'elle aperçut un dernier élément tout au fond de la boîte. Glissant sa main à l'intérieur, elle ressortit une petite enveloppe couleur crème ayant des airs de faire-part de mariage. Intriguée, elle en oublia sa contrariété et tâta méticuleusement le carré en papier, tentant de deviner ce qu'il contenait. Pas quelque chose d'épais, en tout cas. L'exposant à la lumière, elle distingua un dessin entrelacé semblable à un motif de jeu de carte. _Bon, ce n'est pas non plus un coli piégé !_ finit-elle par se raisonner en roulant des yeux – ses habitudes de policière peinait à la quitter quand bien même elle ait fini son service.

N'y tenant plus, la jeune fille ouvrit la lettre. L'enveloppe contenait effectivement une carte. Rien d'autre qu'une carte. Un As de Pic, plus précisément. « _Attrape-moi si tu peux, ma belle…_ » était écrit en écriture calligraphique penchée au verso.

* * *

**Je m'excuse pour le laps de temps (même si je vous avais prévenu...) et j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours.**

**Xoxo,**

**IACB.**


	3. Chapitre III

**Chapitre III**

.

Blaise posa son index sur sa bouche, intimant le silence absolu aux policiers qui le suivaient. Il fit ensuite lentement le décompte en déployant son pouce, son index et son majeur puis défonça la porte de l'appartement d'un violent coup de pied en hurlant :

« HBP ! Que personne ne bouge ! »

Son arme en avant, il avança avec prudence dans le vestibule d'entrée et pivota rapidement sur lui-même pour avoir une vue d'ensemble des lieux. L'endroit semblait vide de toute humanité. _Semblait_. Blaise claqua des doigts à l'adresse du groupe.

« Patil » Il indiqua le couloir de droite dans lequel les deux jumelles s'engouffrèrent immédiatement. « Finnigan, Jordan » Pour eux, ce fut le petit escalier menant à l'étage des chambres. « Granger, Malfoy » Salon et cuisine.

Hermione obtempéra à la minute et se dirigea vers la pièce en question, son neuf millimètre positionné en éclaireur devant elle. Elle avait vaguement conscience de la présence de son coéquipier derrière elle et essayait d'en faire abstraction afin de ne pas être déconcentrée d'une quelconque manière que ce soit. Il s'agissait de garder l'oeil ouvert. Avançant seule dans le salon à peine éclairé, son doigt calé sur la détente en cas de besoin, Hermione remarqua que les rideaux de la pièce bougeaient au gré du vent, ce qui signifiait que la fenêtre était ouverte. L'homme qu'ils recherchaient avait dû prendre la fuite par là.

La brune marcha à grands pas vers les lieux pour en avoir le coeur net mais à peine eut-elle atteint le milieu de la pièce que quelqu'un passa son bras autour de son cou et immobilisa une de ses mains.

« Jette ton flingue. » siffla une voix glacée dans le creux de son oreille.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux, tentant de garder le plus possible son sang froid.

« J'ai dis : jette ton flingue. Tu captes quand on te parle, salope ? »

Hermione obtempéra et lâcha son arme, faisant bien attention à ce que celle-ci atterrisse bruyamment contre le parquet. Elle sentit ensuite quelque chose de froid se coller contre sa nuque. Un pistolet automatique.

« Avance vers la fenêtre. » lui ordonna-t-on en l'étranglant un peu plus pour être bien sûr qu'elle fasse comme il lui était ordonné.

D'un pas robotique, la policière marcha jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué jusqu'à se retrouver collée à la balustrade du balcon.

« Saute. »

Hermione sentit le goût acide de la bile envahir sa bouche. Elle risqua un coup d'oeil en bas et manqua de faire une crise de panique. Ils étaient au dixième étage.

« Saute ou je t'explose la cervelle. » répéta-t-il en enfonçant un peu plus son arme contre son cou.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration, tentant de réfléchir dans l'urgence. Elle avait un bras de libre et pouvait immobiliser son agresseur mais l'exiguïté des lieux était telle que si elle tentait quelque chose, soit elle se retrouvait projetée par-dessus bord, soit le suspect contrerait son action et logerait une balle dans sa tête la seconde suivante.

« Tu l'auras voulu. » dit-il et elle sut alors qu'il allait la tuer.

Alors elle attendit. Elle attendit la mort. Elle attendit le coup de feu. Et il vînt. Un puissant « BAM » qui résonna dans tout le salon, dans tout l'appartement, dans toutes les cavités de sa boîte crânienne. Mais la douleur ne vînt pas. Elle ne ressentit absolument aucune douleur. Et le sang ne coula pas. Pas une seule goutte. Hermione tenta un mouvement de l'épaule, un très léger mouvement. Et lorsqu'elle sentit le corps qui l'avait emprisonné glisser derrière son dos jusqu'au sol, elle comprit que ce n'était pas elle qui était morte mais son ravisseur.

Une balle en haut du dos, à gauche. Le petit bout de plomb avait dû traverser son corps en ligne droite jusqu'à son coeur. Il avait les yeux ouverts, écarquillés par la surprise de l'assaut. Hermione leva les siens, encore sous le choc, et tomba sur Draco Malfoy qui avançait à grands pas vers elle, son arme encore en position dans sa main droite.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il, l'air soucieux, en enjambant sans ménagement le cadavre qu'il venait de descendre.

Hermione hocha lentement la tête et se laissa prendre la main par son collègue qui la mena à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'elle ne parvenait presque pas à se tenir debout. Blaise accourut quelques secondes plus tard, suivi de près par les autres agents de la section. On lui demanda si elle allait bien, si elle n'avait rien de cassé, si elle voulait s'asseoir, si elle voulait marcher, si elle voulait un verre d'eau, si elle tenait le coup, bon sang mais t'as l'air toute blême, tu es sûre que ça va ? Et elle répondait oui, c'est bon, ça va, je maîtrise la situation, ne vous inquiétez pas, puisque je vous dis que tout va bien, laissez-moi, putain mais laissez-moi tranquille ! Elle s'enferma dans les toilettes et vomit le contenu de son estomac au-dessus de la cuvette avant de s'adosser contre la porte, indifférente à ses collègues qui tambourinaient dessus depuis l'autre côté.

Jamais, _jamais_ elle n'avait vu la mort d'aussi près.

.

.

_« Au terme de huit semaines de traque intensive, Federico Mocchi a été retrouvé dans un appartement d'une zone désaffecté de l'ouest de Londres par les forces de la Hogwarts British Police. Il a été abattu après avoir tenté d'agresser un des agents de l'unité à l'aide d'une arme automatique. Les chefs d'accusation de Federico Mocchi sont riches en nombre : agressions sexuelles sur mineurs, meurtres... _»

Hermione traversa la salle commune de la section, tentant d'ignorer les yeux passant de l'écran de télévision à sa personne, puis s'enferma dans son bureau. Elle travailla jusqu'à tard le soir, ce jour-là, n'adressant la parole à personne. Noyée sous les paperasses en tous genres, elle ne vit pas le temps défiler et laissa vingt-deux heures la surprendre lorsque McGonagall toqua à la porte de son bureau.

« Granger, vous êtes encore là. » secoua-t-elle la tête sur un ton plein de désapprobation.

« J'ai du travail à faire. » répondit-elle d'un ton plus sec qu'elle n'aurait voulu, sans pour autant lever les yeux vers sa supérieure.

« Vous devez vous reposer, Granger. »

« J'ai du travail à faire. » répéta-t-elle.

McGonagall soupira mais n'insista pas, s'éclipsant la seconde suivante.

L'une des raisons pour lesquelles Hermione aimait travailler tard était le silence et l'absence de regards inquisiteurs des locaux une fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule. Elle trouvait cela plus facile de se concentrer sans un brouhaha de voix en bruit de fond, sans ces petits sourires pleins d'hypocrisie qu'on lui lançait pour ensuite médire dans son dos, sans ces interruptions soudaines de tel ou tel agent dans son bureau pour lui demander de l'aide sur une broutille. Certains trouvaient le silence oppressant et l'obscurité terrifiante. Hermione, elle, s'y réfugiait.

Ce ne fut qu'à minuit moins cinq que la brune décida de rendre les armes et rentrer chez elle. Le dernier métro était à minuit quinze et elle ne comptait pas rentrer chez elle à pieds, aussi amoureuse de la nuit fut-elle. Faisant un semblant de rangement sur son bureau, la policière éteignit son ordinateur puis attrapa ses affaires pour fermer son box. L'interrupteur de son bureau était censé être le seul allumé dans tout le niveau étant donné l'heure tardive à laquelle elle partait ; c'est pourquoi elle fut plus qu'intriguée d'apercevoir un rayon de lumière provenant du bureau voisin de celui de Blaise. Sourcils froncés, la jeune femme avança en direction de la pièce encore allumée. Peut-être la personne avait-elle oublié d'éteindre la lumière, qui sait ? Explication qui tomba en ruine lorsqu'Hermione aperçut depuis l'entrebâillement Draco Malfoy plongé dans ce qui semblait être un plan architectural, ses coudes appuyés contre sa table, sa tête soutenue par ses mains.

La britannique ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper une petite exclamation de surprise. Alors lui aussi restait plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait dans le bâtiment ? Qu'avait-il de si important à finir ? Un travail spécial que lui avait donné McGonagall ? Et quelle était cette maquette compliquée qu'il tentait de déchiffrer ?

A l'entente du son de sa voix, Draco redressa brusquement la tête et croisa son regard. Un sourire traversa ses lèvres la seconde suivante et il rangea en un éclair la carte qu'il regardait.

« Hey. » fit-il simplement.

Hermione resta gauchement sur le pas de la porte, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour sa défense.

« Entre. » lui proposa alors Draco.

« Non. » répondit immédiatement Hermione. « Il faut que je parte. » ajouta-t-elle alors en désignant l'ascenseur. « Au revoir. »

« Attendez ! »

Hermione s'immobilisa, le dos toujours tourné à son interlocuteur.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? J'ai vu que tu t'étais enfermée dans ton bureau depuis que nous sommes revenus de l'intervention. »

La policière écarquilla des yeux. Alors comme ça il observait ses moindres mouvements ?

« Tout va bien. » assura-t-elle et elle eut l'impression d'avoir répété ce mantra toute la journée tant ces trois mots avaient passé ses lèvres.

« Ca peut être assez éprouvant de voir quelqu'un mourir devant ses yeux. »

Hermione haussa des épaules.

« C'était une ordure. »

« Oui mais il...pourrais-je parler à quelque chose d'autre qu'à un dos ? »

La jeune policière soupira mais consentit à se retourner. Un léger sourire flottait sur le visage de Draco.

« Beaucoup mieux. » commenta-t-il. « Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas entrer ? Il n'y a pas de terroristes cachés derrière la porte, tu sais. »

Hermione n'eut pas la force de dissimuler le rictus qui passa ses lèvres. Elle avança d'un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce puis croisa des bras.

« Satisfait ? » demanda-t-elle en prenant soin d'avoir l'air agaçée.

« Très. » acquiesça Draco, son sourire s'accentuant. « Est-ce que tes recherches sur l'As de Pic avancent, au fait ? »

« Ca t'intéresse ? » répondit du tac au tac Hermione.

Elle fut décontenancée lorsqu'elle le vit rire. C'était un rire assez viril mais contagieux.

« Tu es toujours autant sur la défensive ou bien n'y a-t-il que moi que tu n'arrives pas à supporter ? »

Second sourire volé des lèvres d'Hermione. La jeune fille ne savait pas comment il faisait.

« Un peu des deux. » admit-elle.

« Hun-hun. Donc te sauver la vie n'a pas suffit à te faire changer d'avis me concernant ? »

Hermione resta quelques secondes sans répliques, signe qu'il venait de taper juste.

« Ce sont des remerciements que tu veux ? C'est ça ? »

Draco haussa des sourcils, comme s'il ne pensait pas qu'elle allait dire ce qu'elle venait tout juste de dire. Il secoua ensuite la tête avec une risette incrédule.

« Tu n'es pas croyable. » dit-il tout en s'adossant à son fauteuil de bureau. « Tu n'es vraiment pas croyable. Alors tu aurais préféré finir les quatre fers en l'air en bas de la chaussée ? Ou avec le cerveau s'éparpillant par fragments d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce ? »

« Si cela m'évitait de t'être redevable, oui. » mentit Hermione plus pour ne pas perdre la face qu'autre chose.

Draco la dévisagea une seconde fois, toute trace de sourire désinvolte ayant disparu de son visage. Il désigna ensuite la chaise faisant face à son bureau.

« Assieds-toi. »

Hermione regarda la chaise puis le regarda, lui.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Assieds-toi. » répéta-t-il d'un ton presque sévère.

« Non. »

Ils se tinrent tête pendant une minute qui sembla durer une décennie. Dans les yeux de Draco tempêtait un orage grisâtre qui donnait une beauté froide à son regard. Et dès qu'Hermione sentit son semblant de fureur fondre au profit de cette fichue fascination qui l'avait possédée à la seconde où elle l'avait vu, elle brisa le contact visuel et se sauva du bureau.

« Au revoir, Hermione. » sembla-t-elle entendre dans son dos.

Ou peut-être n'était-ce que ses oreilles qui lui jouaient des tours.

.

.

Hermione sortit de la cabine de douche. Elle enveloppa son corps d'un peignoir puis prit la première serviette à portée de main pour sécher ses cheveux. Regagnant le couloir, la brune fut immédiatement accueillie par son fidèle chat au poil roux, Pattenrond, qui miaula tout en frotta sa tête contre les jambes de sa maîtresse.

« Oh, tu as faim, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle en se penchant pour le prendre.

Elle le berça dans ses bras tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine puis le remit au sol, le temps de préparer sa nourriture.

« Et voilà ! Régale-toi. » lui souhaita-t-elle en lui caressant la tête tandis que l'animal entamait avec gourmandise le contenu de sa gamelle.

Hermione se redressa et décida qu'elle grignoterait elle aussi quelque chose avant de se mettre au lit. C'est alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur ce qui se trouvait sur la table à manger. La carte de l'As de Pic. La brune la fixa quelques secondes avant de tirer sur la seule chaise de la pièce pour s'y asseoir.

Une semaine qu'elle était posée là. Hermione n'avait plus osé la toucher depuis le jour où ce petit papier cartonné avait atterri dans sa boîte au lettre, agrémenté de cette petite phrase : « Attrape-moi si tu peux, ma belle ». Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Au départ, elle avait eu la naïveté de croire que c'était l'As de Pic lui-même qui avait déposé cette petite gentillesse dans son courrier, idée qui avait fait trembler tous ses membres. Si ça avait été le cas, cela aurait voulu dire que le malfrat connaissait ses coordonnées et savait la mission qu'il lui avait été confié. S'il savait tout cela, la partie était perdue d'avance car il la surveillerait partout où elle irait, dans tout ce qu'elle ferait, de sorte à ce qu'elle n'arrive jamais à bout de sa mission. Sans compter qu'il pouvait la tuer.

Mais elle s'était aussitôt calmée devant ses élucubrations. Cette dernière théorie ne tenait pas, lorsqu'on y regardait de plus près, car il était en effet impossible que l'As de Pic fut au courant de la tâche que McGonagall lui avait imparti. A moins qu'il ne fasse partie de la HBP...mais, entre nous, il n'y a pas plus invraisemblable comme idée qu'un flic qui deviendrait cambrioleur à ses heures perdues. Non, Hermione mettait plutôt ça sous le compte d'une énième farce de ses collègues envieux et mauvais. La plupart savait où elle habitait, après tout, et voler un jeu de carte pour y inscrire une phrase hautement philosophique était un jeu d'enfant.

Hermione attrapa la carte en question et la fit tourner entre ses doigts. Avant de la déchirer. Elle jeta ensuite les copaux au-dessus de la poubelle de la cuisine.

.

.

« _You call me Lavender_

_You call me Sunshine_

_You say 'Take it off'_

_'Take it off'_... »

Sunshine glissa voluptueusement le long de la grande barre de fer, simplement vêtue d'un tanga en dentelle rouge, pour le plus grand bonheur de ces messieurs qui suivaient avidement chacun de ses mouvements. Elle atterrit avec souplesse sur le sol, le rythme de « Mermaid Hotel » de Lana Del Rey habillant chacun de ses gestes, puis marcha à quatre pattes sur l'estrade de pole dance, le dos cambré, ses cheveux roux coupés au carré brillant à la lumière tamisée des spots. Elle avança jusqu'au bord de l'estrade et se pencha lascivement sur un grand blond situé au premier rang qui semblait être assez indifférent à tout ce spectacle. Les deux se défièrent du regard un long instant puis l'homme en question laissa échapper un petit sourire, juste avant que la strip-teaseuse ne s'intéresse à son voisin – qui, lui, semblait être au bord de l'explosion hormonale. Le spectacle dura juste assez de temps pour frustrer la clientèle de ne pas avoir vu ce qu'il se cachait derrière la culotte de la danseuse puis les rideaux se fermèrent.

S'ensuivaient les enchères pour les séances privées. Et pour Sunshine, le montant pouvait être très haut. Ce soir ne dérogea pas à la règle ; près de cinq mille Livres furent déboursés par un métis du second rang pour pouvoir avoir la jeune fille rien que pour lui. Lorsque le rideau se releva, la grande rousse toute en jambes et en sensualité apparut sur l'estrade, rien que pour lui. Le métis la suivit alors dans les coulisses, salivant déjà sur ce qui allait se passer. Sunshine ferma la porte derrière elle et le poussa sur le lit avant de monter sur lui avec détermination, son client logeant dors et déjà ses mains contre ses hanches. Il disait des obscénités, il la traitait de ci, puis de ça, puis il soupirait de contentement, et il reprenait de plus belle avec ses paroles crues, il lui pétrissait les hanches, il gémissait, il l'insultait, il la plaquait contre le lit, il hurlait, il était mort. Sunshine venait de lui planter un couteau dans le coeur.

Elle sauta hors du matelas puis fouilla dans sa commode pour en sortir des gants en plastique avec lesquels elle lui fit les poches. Portefeuille, cartes bleues, portable. OK. Elle prit ce qu'il y avait à prendre et lui rendit ses effets personnels. Quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un toqua à la porte, la faisant s'immobiliser. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'entrée, puis au cadavre de son client, puis encore à l'entrée.

« Oui ? »

Draco entra et ferma immédiatement la porte derrière lui. Il jeta un simple regard au métis dévêtu et mort sur le lit puis se tourna vers Pansy qui avait enlevé sa perruque.

« T'as ce qu'il faut ? »

La brune lui tendit les papiers qu'il fallait. Draco les glissa à l'intérieur de son imper puis marcha vers le mort et délogea le couteau de son coeur pour essuyer la lame. Pansy le regarda passer le mouchoir le long du bout tranchant puis se retourner vers elle.

« Tu as bien dansé, tout à l'heure. »

Pansy laissa échapper un sourire qui trempait plus dans la moquerie que dans la flatterie.

« Je danse _toujours_ bien. »

Draco eut un petit rire puis vînt s'accroupir devant sa coéquipière. Cette-dernière lui présenta sa cuisse droite. Il leva une dernière fois les yeux vers la brune qui acquiesça silencieusement. La seconde suivante, Draco enfonçait le couteau dans sa jambe.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ! » hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons.

Sans s'en formaliser une seule seconde, le blond glissa le poignard dans une pochette plastique qu'il rangea dans sa poche. Ses mains toujours gantée, il ouvrit la fenêtre, se hissa sur la balustrade, et sauta du premier étage pour atterrir dans un bosquet, les hurlements de Pansy toujours en bruit de fond. Il rampa dans la nuit noire jusqu'à sa voiture, garée à l'entrée du cul-de-sac du club de strip-tease, la déverrouilla puis s'éclipsa des lieux le plus rapidement et discrètement possible.

.

.

On appela Hermione à trois heures du matin pour rappliquer sur les lieux. Le patron de la prestigieuse bijouterie du Maestro retrouvé nu et poignardé dans le lit miteux d'une strip-teaseuse situé dans un bordel de l'arrière-capitale ; voilà ce qu'on lui expliqua une fois qu'elle eut rappliqué sur les lieux du crime. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre, un médecin légiste ainsi qu'une petite poignée de collègues de la HBP étaient déjà sur les lieux, y compris cette charmante Lavender. Hermione l'ignora et concentra son attention sur la rousse à qui parlait sa coéquipière. Elle était allongée au sol, sa cuisse ensanglantée, l'air tétanisée.

« ...de quoi avait-il l'air ? » demandait Lavender.

« Je...j-je ne...il...brun ! Brun. Il, il était b-b-brun ou je...non... »

« Mademoiselle, si vous ne nous fournissez pas des informations exactes, nous ne pourrons pas vous aider. »

« Mais...je...je ne sais pas si...je ne... »

« Mais comment voulez-vous que l'on puisse travailler si vous ne savez pas quels sont les éléments qui peuvent nous faire avancer ? ! » s'emporta Lavender.

« Brown ! » intervînt alors Hermione. « Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est en état de choc ? Laisse la récupérer. »

Sa rivale lui lança un regard réfrigérant puis se redressa.

« Très bien ! Si ça t'amuse de passer tes nuits dans un repère de prostituées, fais comme bon te semble. Parce que moi, j'aimerais bien récupérer ma nuit au lieu de m'occuper de telles futilités. » ragea-t-elle en se dirigeant avec humeur vers la porte.

« Et peut-on savoir où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Je vais me fumer une CLOPE ! » hurla Lavender avant de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Hermione soupira. Cette fille était un virus dont l'humanité devait être débarrassée. La jeune femme reporta son attention sur la rousse. Elle semblait s'être un tout petit peu calmée mais ses traits étaient toujours empreints d'un profond choc.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, une ambulance a été dépêchée pour venir vous soigner. » la rassura-t-elle avant de joindre ses mains entre elles. « Vous travaillez ici depuis longtemps ? »

« S-six ans. »

Hermione hocha lentement la tête, assimilant l'information. Elle devait y aller petit à petit.

« Et jamais rien de ce genre n'est arrivé depuis que vous êtes ici ? »

La danseuse secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Est-ce que vous connaissiez ce monsieur ? »

La rousse jeta un bref coup d'oeil au cadavre que le médecin examinait puis opina du chef.

« I-i-il était un hab-b-itué. J-j-je le connaissais p-p-pas personnellement m-m-mais il venait s-s-souvent. »

« D'accord. Donc vous ne... »

Sa phrase fut interrompue par l'arrivée des ambulanciers.

.

.

« Ok, alors, si je récapitule : ce client – c'est-à-dire Marshall Jameson, directeur du Maestro Jewelry – était un client régulier pour vous. » relut Hermione, assise au chevet de Sunshine, Bridget Fhyes de son vrai nom. « Il venait tous les mardi et jeudi et, chaque fois, il s'arrangeait pour débourser assez de billets pour vous payer vos, hum, prestations en séances privées. »

Hermione lança un coup d'oeil à Bridget qui regardait ses ongles. Le changement entre la danseuse apeurée d'il y a deux heures et la brune blasée de maintenant était assez impressionnant.

« Aujourd'hui, il en a déboursé cinq mille pour vous avoir à lui tout seul – comme d'habitude. Vous avez fait votre petite affaire et là, quelqu'un a fait irruption dans la pièce. Ensuite ? »

« Il...la personne s'est jetée sur Marshall pour le poignarder d'un seul coup, au coeur. »

« Ok... » nota Hermione. « Et vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« J'ai hurlé mais il m'a plaqué la main sur la bouche, alors j'ai essayé de me débattre de toutes mes forces. Il a voulu me poignarder aussi mais son coup a raté et la lame est partie dans ma cuisse. »

« Hun-hun...ensuite ? »

« Ensuite il a ouvert la fenêtre et il a sauté dehors. »

Hermione hocha profondément la tête en relisant ses notes en diagonale.

« Et si l'on vous demandait de faire un portrait-robot, vous seriez capable de nous décrire l'agresseur ? »

« Il portait une cagoule. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. »

_Cagoule_, griffonna Hermione. Elle s'apprêta à rebondir sur un autre élément lorsque son portable sonna dans sa poche.

« Excusez-moi. » dit-elle avant décrocher. « Allô ? »

« Granger, où est-ce que vous êtes ? ! » tonna la voix de McGonagall.

« A l'hôpital, il fallait que j'interroge une victime d'agression pour... »

« Dois-je vous rappeler que vous n'êtes censée ne vous occuper que de ce qui concerne l'As de Pic ? »

« Il s'agissait d'un meurtre, Chef ! Je me devais tout de même de récolter quelques informations. » se justifia la brune tandis que Bridget allumait la télévision sur une chaîne d'information. « Et ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi d'être sur cette affaire, on m'a appelé pour venir sur les lieux du crime. »

La policière en chef pesta à l'autre bout du téléphone.

« Bon sang, je croyais avoir pourtant prévenu tout le monde que vous n'étiez réservé qu'à une seule affaire...! Bon, je vais envoyer un autre agent sur place pour vous remplacer car tant que cette affaire n'a rien à voir avec quoi que ce soit concernant l'As de Pic, il n'y a rien qui... »

L'attention d'Hermione fut soudainement happée par l'écran de télévision qui montrait la façade du Maestro Jewelry éclairé dans la nuit par les gyrophares des polices.

« _Je suis actuellement devant la grande bijouterie réputée inviolable du Maestro Jewelry qui vient de subir une intrusion des plus historiques. Pas plus tard qu'il y a trente minutes, l'équivalent de près de trois millions de Livres ont été subtilisé et ce sous le nez des multiples vigiles censé monter la garde du butin. Quant à ce que l'on a trouvé dans les coffre-fort vide, je vous le donne en mille : une carte de l'As de Pic. _»

Les sourcils d'Hermione se haussèrent. Eh bien voilà qui changeait toute la donne.

« Chef, je crois que ces affaires sont plus liées que vous ne le croyez. »

* * *

**Ouaaaip. Près de six mois pour poster un nouveau chapitre. Je sais, j'exagère. En même temps, vous étiez prévenu, hein... J'espère que cette suite vous a plu, j'espère également avoir l'inspiration et la motivation pour vous livrer une suite dans les plus brefs délais. Mais rien n'est sûr.**

**xoxo,**

**IACB.**


End file.
